Six Years
by HP Slash Luv
Summary: It's their sixth year anniversary, and Hermione reminisces. For Jenny.


**Title:** Six Years  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Pairing(s)/Character(s):** Lucius/Hermione  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 1,563  
 **Summary:** It's their sixth year anniversary, and Hermione reminisces.  
 **Notes:**

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Secret Santa - Lucius/Hermione, True Love, **Prompts -** (dialogue) "That's when I knew that there was no going back. I loved him." / (dialogue) "Kiss me" / (word) secret

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **12 Days of Christmas - **Gold Rings** : Write about an occasion where gold rings are exchanged / **Swans a-Swimming:** Write about swimming (learning to swim/an animal swimming etc) / **Maids a-Milking:** Write about someone 'milking' a situation for all it's worth / **Ladies Dancing:** Write about a ball/dance or incorporate dancing / **Lords a-Leaping:** Incorporate a Lord

 **Year Long Scavenger Hunt:** A11. (word) wilderness

* * *

 **"** That's when I knew that there was no going back. I loved him."

"Aww, true love," Celestia sighed.

Hermione laughed. "Now, it's time for bed."

Celestia pouted. "Don't wanna."

"Are you giving your mother a hard time?" an amused voice broke through the mother-daughter moment.

Celestia turned and stared at the figure. "Daddy!"

"It's bedtime for all little girls," Lucius lightly ordered.

Celestia tried pouting again, but although that usually worked on her daddy—she was definitely a daddy's girl—it didn't work this time.

After all, it was his anniversary with his wife, and he wanted to spend some time _alone_ with her tonight.

After Celestia was tucked into her pink and yellow bed, Lucius and Hermione both kissed a cheek and then hand-in-hand, they walked out of the room.

"So, you were telling the story of how you knew you were in love with me, huh?"

Hermione nodded. "Considering the date, I thought it was fitting." She paused momentarily. "You know, It's still weird to think about the fact that I dated Draco first."

Lucius arched an eyebrow. "Really? Because I think most people think it's weird that after you dated Draco, you ended up with his father, someone who could have easily been _your_ father."

She grinned. "Depends on your definition of weird."

He chuckled and leaned down. His nose lightly touched hers as her eyes fluttered close. They pressed their lips together in a soft, barely there touch and then pulled away from each other, eager to get to bed.

As they went into their bedroom and did their own nightly rituals to get ready for sleep, Hermione remembered the moments that led to this very day, their six year wedding anniversary.

* * *

Draco had invited Hermione to go swimming, and it was the first time she had spent any real time with Lucius, at least not without fighting or insults. She was nervous, but Draco assured her that Lucius wanted to get to know her better. He wanted to get to know her as a person, instead of just her blood.

That last comment didn't really calm Hermione's nerves that much, especially since Narcissa, who had recently divorced Lucius, wasn't there to act as a buffer. Draco's mother always seemed kinder and more accepting.

Still, Hermione put on a brave face as she got ready to face her boyfriend's father, the man that had tried to kill her once upon a time.

The first thing she saw when she entered the pool area was Lucius Malfoy, Lord of the Manor, shirtless. All he wore was wizarding swim trunks.

It was a fleeting glimpse before he stepped into the pool and began swimming.

Hermione felt her whole body flush as something stirred within her stomach.

"Are you okay? Are you too hot?" Draco asked.

The concern that was evident in his voice made Hermione feel horrible for her treacherous body. "I'm fine. Really," she said.

Draco didn't look convinced, but he stopped questioning her.

Hermione found herself alone with Lucius throughout the day. Draco always seemed to disappear, probably with the hope that his girlfriend and father would bond.

The way Lucius looked at her, though...

Well, Hermione doubted Draco wanted the sort of bonding that was going through Lucius's head (and maybe hers) to happen. In fact, she was certain that it was the last thing Draco wanted.

* * *

Hermione still blushed at how her body reacted to his bare torso that day. Then again, over the years, her reactions to his nakedness sure haven't changed much.

In fact, just the thought of him shirtless made her rub her thighs together as familiar heat built down there.

She had soon learned that she and Draco were still unsuited for each other. Despite the fact he no longer saw her as a mere Mudblood, that he actually respected her intelligence, they just weren't a good match.

He was rich and could live extravagantly for the rest of his life. He had no monetary reason to work, and he milked it for all he was worth.

He had no ambition and either spent his whole day at the Manor or met up with friends that were equally directionless.

Hermione was the exact opposite. Even if she had money, she would always want to work. She could never be happy being idle. It would bore her if she wasn't challenged on a daily basis. Her mind would probably grow weak and maybe even wither away.

Hermione tried to talk to Draco about it, but all he wanted was to have fun and live off of his family's wealth, and she knew she could never be with someone so unmotivated. It was why she rejected Ron's advances. She had thought Draco was different, but she had obviously been proven wrong.

So, she broke up with Draco and told him the truth about the reason. It was surprising that she was more upset about the fact that she wouldn't be able to spend as much time with Lucius now. She found herself missing his company more than she missed her former boyfriend's.

And that was the only explanation for what happened at the next Ministry Ball that she attended.

* * *

She immediately saw him when she entered the ballroom. She self-consciously touched her hand to her hair. She did her best to tame the wilderness atop her head, but there were still some curls that couldn't be controlled.

She didn't really think it was a secret that she watched him, though, especially when his eyes landed on her and practically devoured her form.

And he slowly walked to her. He put his hand out and in a deep voice, asked, "Miss Granger, may I have this dance?"

Her heart pounded as she placed her hand softly in his. "Yes, of course, and please, call me Hermione."

He led her onto the dance floor and the two of them swirled around to the light jazz music playing. He held her so close to his body. His eyes never left hers. She read all of the emotions within his gaze, and that was the moment she knew she had somehow fallen in love with the man. No matter how taboo their relationship might seem to some people, Hermione knew she would never be able to walk away.

And that was why she allowed herself to be led from the ballroom, to a hallways and a hidden alcove.

He pressed her against the wall and stared at her for a moment.

Deciding to do the Gryffindor house proud, she gathered her courage and in a firm voice, said, "Kiss me."

Lucius smirked. He didn't hesitate, and he leaned down, pressing his lips against hers in a hard kiss. She moaned and arched against his body. Her fingers tangled in his long, blond strands, and his hands caressed her back before lowering, until they rested against her bottom.

She pressed her lower body against his and felt his erection. She gasped in surprised delight that she could arouse that kind of excitement in a man that was so much more experienced than her.

Their kisses soon gentled, and Hermione sighed into them.

When they separated for much needed air, Lucius rested his forehead against hers. "I hope this isn't a onetime thing, brought on by too much alcohol," he lightly joked.

Hermione smiled. "You watched me the whole time I was in there, so I'm sure you're perfectly aware that I didn't have anything to drink yet."

Lucius didn't deny her accusation. Instead, he kissed her again, and that was something Hermione was sure she could spend the rest of her life doing.

* * *

Hermione always relished the memory of her first kiss with Lucius. Of course, when she told the story to Celestia, she watered it down so it was acceptable for innocent ears, but the important parts of it —basically how she felt that night when she danced with him—remained relatively untouched.

And it was less than two years later that they exchanged gold rings and became husband and wife. Although Draco initially found the whole relationship bizarre, but he got over it pretty quickly, and Hermione was pretty sure the reason for his drama-free acceptance was Astoria Greengrass. Despite how knew their relationship had been, Astoria already had Draco trained.

And now, six years since they said their vows, Hermione had never been happier.

She finished off her routine, finally taking off her necklace, just as arms wrapped around her from behind. "Coming to bed, my sweet love?" a voice teased, just before he lightly nipped her earlobe.

She turned around in his loose embrace wrapped her arms around his neck. "Of course. As long as you have a present for me," she playfully threatened.

Lucius bent down to bestow a gentle kiss on her lips. "Of course I have a present, but you have to come to bed, preferably unclothed, to get it."

She pulled back and quickly took off her night shirt. After years and years of sex with Lucius, she was no longer embarrassed to be undressed while the lights were still on.

His eyes appraised her body appreciatively. He then lifted her up and carried her to bed. Finally, after a day filled with work and things having to do with their daughter, they could finally celebrate the occasion.


End file.
